The present invention relates to an exercise wheel and, more particularly, to an exercise wheel for training various muscles of a body of a user.
A type of exercise wheel includes a handle and at least one wheel rotatably mounted around a central portion of the handle. In use, a user holds two ends of the exercise wheel with two hands, with the feet or knees on the ground. The user moves the hands forward beyond the head and uses the body strength to keep the body above the ground except the feet or the knees. Then, the user moves the hand backward. Repeated movement of this type can train the muscles of the abdomen, the hands, and the legs. However, the conventional exercise wheel can only rotate in a single direction, allowing limited gestures of the user. Furthermore, the exerciser wheel of this type requires a user with sufficient muscle strength to practice difficult postures. A user with insufficient muscle strength is unable to balance the body and is, thus, apt to fall to the ground.
Thus, a need exists for a novel exercise wheel allowing a user to proceed with different postures and allowing a user with insufficient muscle strength to practice difficult postures.